


Осколки

by Mira_Etrange



Category: ['Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery', ] - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira_Etrange/pseuds/Mira_Etrange
Kudos: 1





	1. Расскажи о маме

1982\. Август

\- Джейкоб?  
\- Ммм?  
\- Расскажи о маме

Июльское солнце пляшет на лепестках цветов. Камити пытается сплести венок, но быстро бросает это дело и смотрит на брата. Джейкоб со вздохом убирает учебник по трансфигурации.  
\- Что тебе ещё рассказать, мелочь?  
\- Расскажи, что помнишь о ней! - подползла к брату и преданно уставилась. Парень вздохнул.  
\- Помню, она редко улыбалась. Но часто пела, в основном - колыбельные. У неё был очень красивый голос  
\- А что она пела?  
\- Я не знаю. Она пела на другом языке. Не немецкий, более красивый.  
\- А как она выглядела?- Джейкоб закатил глаза. Этот разговор повторялся из года в год. Не то что бы он был против.  
\- Она была очень похожа на тебя. Только волосы не черные, а светлые. Но глаза такие же - зелёные.  
\- А чем она болела?- Джейкоб грустно улыбнулся. Новый вопрос впервые за годы.  
\- Не знаю. Она несколько месяцев болела, я её не видел. А потом появилась ты.  
\- А мама умерла...  
\- Умерла, - констатация факта.  
\- А тебе не обидно, что она умерла из-за меня?  
\- Она умерла, потому что болела, а не из-за тебя. И вообще, если бы она была жива, может быть, у нас было бы столько мелких, что мы бы их ненавидели, как у Гэлбрейтов!- обнял сестру. Камити прижалась крепче.

Пройдет ещё почти десять лет, прежде чем они узнают о том, как их развели... И о разводе родителей .


	2. Снежок

1987 год. Конец декабря.

\- Чарли! - парень обернулся и чудом успел наклониться. Снежок пролетел над головой, сбивая шапку. Камити засмеялась. - Промахнулась...  
\- Камити!- она засмеялась и побежала к замку.

Они вдвоем шли от Хагрида. Вечерело. Завтра должен был состояться Небесный бал. Чарли правда не представлял, с чего Миллер решила покидать снежки. Но от брошенного Чарли успела увернуться. Засмеялась ещё сильнее, продолжая бежать. Парень фыркнул и ломанулся следом. Камити неслась вперёд. Внезапно повалилась в снег.  
\- Камити?...- никакой реакции. Чарли заволновался и подбежал к ней. - Камити!- бухнулся рядом. И тут ему резко прилетел снег в лицо.  
\- Бу!- Камити резко села. Снова засмеялась, отряхивая лицо от снега. Чарли отплевывался, но не удержался и хихикнул. Она посмотрела на него, улыбаясь. А он ещё не не понял, почему в сердце так сладко ёкнуло.

На следующий вечер что-то ёкнет уже с горечью. А Камити не узнает, танцуя с Тюлип.


	3. Совместное сэлфи

1995 год. Середина сентября.

\- Чарли!- за столько лет отношений Чарли уже привык к нападениям с любой стороны. Вот и сейчас он уже автоматически подхватил прыгнувшую сзади Камити. - Смотри, что нашла! - Камити показала старый фотоаппарат. - Я его со школы не видела!  
\- А фото сохранились?  
\- Только в альбомах. Но чистая плёнка есть! Давай сфоткаемся! Мы начали жить вместе, это важная веха,- нарочито пафосным тоном. Чарли едва сдержал смех.  
\- Уже почти месяц.  
\- Первые два месяца это "только начали". Давай?  
\- Ладно уж, давай,- перестать улыбаться он всё же не смог. Камити вытянула руку с фотоаппаратом объективом к ним и щелкнула затвором. Чмокнула Чарли в щеку и щелкнула ещё раз.


	4. Первый поцелуй

1989 год. Рождество

Стук в боковое стекло. Чарли вздрогнул и отвёл взгляд от неспешно падающего снега. Камити снова постучала в окно машины. Открыла дверь. Села на пассажирское.  
\- Привет  
\- Как ты догадалась, где я?  
\- Ты не поверишь, но на снегу остаются следы шин, - Чарли фыркнул. Да, тупанул. - Что-то случилось?  
\- Да ничего  
\- Ты бы вряд ли ушёл, если бы всё было хорошо  
\- Просто... Хотел подумать, - Камити покачала головой. Не поверила. Но Чарли не мог сказать, что снова вспомнил, как несколько лет назад, тоже на рождество, задохнулся от восторга и первой влюбленности, видя чужую улыбку. Тогда - в сугробе после снежного боя, сейчас - от простого свитера в подарок. Но в обоих случаях здравый смысл отказывал, а на лицо наползала совершенно идиотская улыбка(и это не его слова, Билл уже несколько раз подлавливал брата в такие моменты).

Камити сейчас рядом. Смотрит на снегопад через лобовое стекло. Машина магическая, снег с неё сразу исчезает, смотреть можно бесконечно. Чарли вздохнул. Камити повернулась как по команде. Улыбнулась. Она почему-то чаще всех говорила, что всё будет хорошо, хотя и не факт, что в это верила. Но повторяла зачем-то.  
\- Чарли  
\- Да?  
\- Сейчас рождество. Какое желание ты бы загадал?  
\- Загадал бы, чтобы у меня хватило смелости на один вопрос, - не думая вырвалось. - А ты?  
\- Без понятия! - пожала плечами. - В детстве я мечтала летать. Сейчас могу и это. Пока что больше мечтать не о чём, - Чарли не сдержал улыбки. Может, попробовать? Рождество, даже магглы верят в чудеса...  
\- Камити  
\- Да? - снова повернулась к нему. Чарли склонился вперёд, перейдя на шепот.  
\- Можно тебя поцеловать?- он едва успел заметить удивление в чужих глазах, когда, рискнув, подался вперёд. Замер. Почувствовал губы Камити на своих. И только тогда осторожно начал целовать сам.

Он не помнил, сколько времени прошло, пока они сидели так, целуясь почти как дети и держась за руки. Прервал их уже знакомый стук в окно. От неожиданности они отпрыгнули друг от друга к противоположным дверям. Билл, стучащийся в окно водительского сиденья, широко улыбался. Рядом висели две кружки. Открыл дверь.  
\- Даже не буду это комментировать. Но мама попросила принести вам какао и поторопить домой, - Билл явно сдерживал смех. Кружки залетали в салон. Чарли взял свою, стараясь не смотреть назад. - Я тоже не советую задерживаться, а то они что-то заподозрят, - подмигнул и хихикнул. Чарли почувствовал, как краснеет. - Но не буду вам мешать, - закрыл дверь и, явно не переставая хихикать, ушел назад к Норе. Чарли повернулся. Камити сжимала в руках свою чашку и нервно хихикала. Им неплохо было бы поговорить.


	5. Навсегда

1998 год. Июль

Камити почему-то не могла перестать хихикать. Чарли рядом тоже по-дурацки улыбается, сжимая её руку. Они сидели в коридоре регистрационного офиса.  
\- Как думаешь, нам не влетит за такое частое использование конфундуса?  
\- Сейчас всем точно не до этого. В крайнем случае, у твоего младшего брата лучший друг победил Темного лорда, должны же быть плюсы с такого родства?- теперь хихикнул и Чарли.  
\- Ты кошмар, ты знаешь?  
\- Но ты женишься на мне  
\- А можно передумать?  
\- Поздно.  
\- Миллер, Уизли!- из кабинета выглянула женщина средних лет.  
\- Здесь, - они встали одновременно, держась за руки.  
\- Проходите

В кабинете было много света. Миссис Эклз, если верить табличке, дружелюбно улыбалась.  
\- Так, а где ваши свидетели?- Камити незаметно направила на неё палочку и невербально кинула Конфундус. Миссис Эклз на пару секунд зависла. Чарли вздохнул и тоже взмахнул палочкой, подделывая подписи. Маггла улыбнулась слегка потерянно, проверяя подписи. - Ох, как славно... Пошлина?  
\- Вот,- Камити протянула несколько банкнот. Миссис Эклз пересчитала деньги и улыбнулась ещё шире  
\- Да, всё правильно! Поставьте подписи здесь и здесь, - подтолкнула к ним бумаги. Чарли расписался первым. Камити посмотрела на него и слегка сжала его руку. Также подписалась.  
\- Поздравляю вас! Можете идти  
\- Благодарим вас  
\- До свидания  
Вышли они также держась за руки.  
\- Теперь ты официально миссис Уизли. Как ощущения?  
\- Ну, думаю, твоя мать нас прибьет. Она мечтала о нашей свадьбе с момента официального признания отношений, а мы лишили её шанса закатить торжество. Не то что бы я об этом жалела, - Чарли не удержался от смешка  
\- Когда мы им расскажем, кстати?  
\- Давай потом, когда всё устаканится.  
\- А ведь ты шутила, что "выйду замуж, когда залечу",- не удержался от подколки.  
\- ....  
\- Камити?


	6. Дерево

1979 год. Июль

Камити бежит быстрее, спотыкается, поднимается со смятой травы и снова бежит. За спиной противный гогот.  
\- Иди сюда, сиротинушка, поржем!- бежит ещё быстрее, страх затапливает сознание. Драться она умеет, но мальчишек слишком много, да и взрослее они.- Страшно без защитничка своего?! Иди сюда!- ох, каким же плохим решением было сбежать гулять без Джейкоба!  
\- Поймал!- кто-то резко схватил за волосы. Камити упала на спину, выбив из легких весь воздух. Вскочила и со всей дури пнула мальчишку в живот. Тот согнулся, задыхаясь. - Ты!...- хрипло. Камити рванула вглубь леса. 

Шаги снова приближались. Камити подпрыгнула и вцепилась в ветку дерева над ней. С трудом подтянулась, залезая.  
\- Стой, дрянь! - вспотевшие от нервов ладони скользили. Камити судорожно цеплялась за кору, царапая кожу, залезая выше. Быстрее, ещё быстрее!  
\- Слезай немедленно, мелкая мразь! - за ней кто-то лезет, но Камити ускоряется. Ветки уже тонкие, она сама едва держится. Сзади хруст - преследователь упал. Камити вцепилась в ствол и зажмурилась. Кажется, отстали.


End file.
